blazerdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Daichi
Daichi is the main protagonist of the Blazer Drive manga, and a supporting character in the Blaze Drive video game. Personality Daichi portrays himself as a very cool person, despite having a more toward a loser-like personality, shown when he proclaims to be Team Sky's leader despite knowing Misora's position and keeps a cell phone that had fallen out of use due to Mystickers and other communication devices but Daichi still deems it "cool." He is also somewhat reckless but knows how to deal with difficult situations. Despite his at first glance self-absorbed attitude Daichi does care about his friends as he wants to protect them. During the start of the series Daichi was prone to picking fights that would only get him and his friends injured, as the series progresses while taking Ginga's words to heart he begins to fight in 'battles' rather than street fights. Daichi is close to his friend and team leader, Misora even though they get into some arguements. His relationship with Ginga was diminished over the years after the accident involving their parents. When they were younger, Ginga had cared for his brother in a very friendly manner and even did a friendly tease with him at times. After the accident Ginga was more cold and resentful toward Daichi, but this was revealed to be a facade so Daichi wouldn't know of his identity as a Blazer to protect him from Blazers that wanted him on his side. After Ginga was transported to another dimension Daichi was more than determined to become stronger and find Ginga. Daichi also has a rivalry with Section XI Fenrir Blazer, Shiro. At first they come off to a bad start when Shiroh thought Daichi was the Stray Blazer, Yuuma who had a rare Mysticker to give to the Stray Blazer, Beast with Daichi thinking Shiroh was Beast. Luckily they are stopped from fighting by Shiroh's partner Tamaki and their pet Pettan. After defeating Beast Shiroh accepts Daichi as a rival. When Tamaki is kidnapped and Shiroh goes through a state of deep depression, it is Daichi that reignites Shiroh's fighting spirit to face Albert. Mystickers and Abilities Element Mystickers Like many Blazers Daichi keeps an assortment of common element Mystickers. The kind of element Mystickers he uses the most are Electric Mystickers, including the rare Kandachi that Daichi received from Ginga, which can generate unlimited amounts of electricity. Tamamayu During his and Shiroh's fight with Beast Daichi gains the Ultra Rare Weapon Mysticker, Tamamayu when he exchanged Testarossa for it with Shiroh. A gaunlet Mysticker with great potential that was sought by Ginga due to its ability to produce wires. Tamamayu's wires can change into various forms like walls or dummies and when combined with Daichi's Electric Mystickers is very powerful in creating a powerful punch attack when used in synchronization with wires. Spiritual Energy Control When Daichi first used certain powerful like Mystickers like Kandachi he often passed out due to lack of concentration. Due to this, he had to undergo some training with Tenjik. Daichi's spiritual energy had often leaked out too much causing him to be sensed and stopped. When learning to concentrate more energy his was still leaking out a little too much but enough to pass through Tenjik's test. Mysticker Creation Daichi has a unique power to "give birth" to unique mystickers. The most common example is using element Mystickers to great potential of power without an amplifier Mysticker. Another instance is when during a race when using an Electric Mysticker Daichi was instantly transported across a large gap. His powers also seem to allow Mystickers to evolve. Though this power has yet to be seen entirely, Daichi's powers made a cross shaped scratch on Kandachi which is a sign of awakening as said by the Artisan family. Qilin Realm plans to use Daichi's power to create unmatched Mystickers and will use any means necessary to do so. History Past When Daichi was young his lived his older brother Louneys and his parents where they lived a good life. One day Daichi asked his parents to buy him something for him in a rush. His parents later died in an accident. Ever jeremy since that day Ginga seemed resentful toward Daichi. Daichi lived with his brother and his dog Shiro. Years later he joined Team Sky as the Chore Boy where he became close to the members of the group, especially Misora. His master is Louneys. Discovery of Blazer Arc When a stranger in Section III of Tokyo was being attacked by Team Typhoon from Section VII Daichi sprang into action and started a fight with them with his team in pursuit. When Daichi has a Level 3 Ice Mysticker placed on him which would have left permanent damage to his body, nothing happened. When he gets up, huge Ice Spikes appear and damages the Typhoon member and Misora who was checking up on Daichi. Ginga then appears and uses a Light Mysticker to take everyone to safety. At home Daichi and Ginga get into an arguement with Daichi looking back on how things used to be with him and Ginga after his brother left. When Daichi regroups with his team and sees Misora's wounds he remains silent not knowing what to say. Misora then gives him a rare Mysticker she found at the team's base. When Daichi goes home Ginga rips apart the Mysticker and Daichi runs out thinking that Ginga truly resents him. But still feels his brother's friendly side is somewhere within him. He is later ambushed by a Blazer named Leron. Just when Leron attacked with his rare Arrow Mysticker Ginga appears to protect Daichi. The rare Mysticker Ginga tore up was revealed to be a Pursuit Mysticker used to track Daichi, and Ginga was actually protecting him from the organization Leron came from. During a brief fight Ginga was transported to another dimension by Leron's Dimension Shift Mysticker (later revealed to have been meant for Daichi to transport him to Qilin Realm). Before disappearing Ginga gave Daichi his Kandachi Mysticker. After Ginga vanished Daichi used the power of the Mysticker that was intensified by Daichi's power. He passed out after this and was later found by Ginga's best friend, Kuroki who explained to Daichi about the Guardians and told him to leave home so that he may start his search for Ginga. Daichi agrees but he has to drop his dog, Shiro at his team's base. While there he meets Misora who tells her he has to leave and apologises for hurting her. Daichi leaves with Kuroki and comes to the supposed Section III Guardian HQ. While Kuroki attemted to open the entrance in another room were thugs that taunted Daichi. Daichi remembering what Ginga said refused to get into a fight with them. Kuroki then revealed that it was a test for Daichi's heart to become a true guardian. Testarossa Arc He and Daichi along with Misora (who was sort of dragged along after following Daichi to the fake HQ), were then brought to the real Section III HQ, an abandoned gas station, and met the Division Head, Melon. Melon gave Daichi his first mission, to track down Yuuma and take the Testarossa Mysticker from him before handing it to Beast. Daichi eventually finds Yuuma and defeats him taking the Mysticker while at the same time meeting Section XI Fenrir Guardian, Shiroh, mistakening Daichi for Yuuma and Daichi mistaking him for Beast. A fight breaks out between them but they are stopped by Shiroh's partner, Tamaki and their pet Pettan. Tamaki clears up the misunderstanding but he and Shiroh get into another fight over the Mystickers they found. Both exchange looks of curiosity as to how the person did the unique ability and talks about the origin of Mystickers, created by Professor Yan. Unfortunately, Beast arrived and revealed that the Mysticker sent to him was a lure for the guardians to come to him for a fight. The fight with Beast start out with Daichi and Shiroh unable to cooperate. Daichi himself hit Beast in his only, his groin. When Shiroh attempted the finishing blow Beast got back up and used a rare Mysticker called Tiger Jack. Beast transformed into a hybrid of his human form and a tiger with horns. Daichi was knocked to a tree branch and when Shiroh and Tamaki were hiding with Beast on their tail Daichi literally swung into action but when Shiroh tried to move away Daichi hit the globe-like platform he and Tamaki were standing on. When they got into another arguement Tamaki broke up the fight again and offered to be a decoy much to Shiroh's chagrin. Daichi saw a resemblence to Misora within Tamaki and decided to work together exchanging Testarossa and Tamamayu with Shiroh and using the new Mystickers they defeat Beast while passing out as a result of using up a lot of power. After recovering and Beast escaping Daichi bids farewell to Shiroh and Tamaki with Shiroh accepting Daichi as a rival in a sort of unfriendly manner. Kirinkai Arc When Daichi returns to Section III he is tortured by Melon for causing too much attention in 003 and let Shiroh take Tetsarossa thinking that Section III's reputation will be half-ruined. At least until she found Tamamayu and confiscated it from Daichi knowing he wasn't ready to use it properly. But Daichi doesn't listen and takes the Mysticker outside where he meets Misora and decide to go visit Team Sky. Misora however is distracted by the musicians playing, one of is a Stray Blazer however named Kaine and attacks with his Mysticker, Jimmy. Daichi tries to fight back but his attack from Kandachi are useless against him and due to his lack of concentration is unable to properly use Tamamayu. Kaine is about to strike with his Mysticker's Slash Slaughter attack but is intercepted by Kuroki who had secretly followed Daichi and Misora. Kuroki fights off Kaine and the people under his control. After the fight Daichi realises his mistake and decides to become strong enough to wield his Mystickers properly. Back at the Section III Division Daichi is in a cocoon of ropes by Melon where he demands he starts his training. With Melon ridiculing that his rash personality is what causes his lack of focus. She sends him and Misora to Section II as a training Mission to train with Tenjik. At Section II which is a pet store a porcupine shows them how to get into the storeroom in Section II where they undergo a test to unlock the door. When the room starts to flood Daichi uses the provided Ice Mysticker to freeze the water and bust down the door (which would've been impossible without Daichi's "power"). On the other side they meet a girl who appears to have run the operation but says that she's not. Daichi thinking it was a joke threatened her but the Porcupine attacked revealing himself to be the caretaker Tenjik and the girl, Yuyuka is his assistant much to Daichi and Misora's shock. While at first things went off to a bad start with Tenjik refusing to train Daichi as he disliked him but Daichi bribbed him with pictures of Misora posing in a swimsuit on his cell phone with Tenjik accepting Daichi as well telling him to have done it faster. During the training of Daichi Kirinkai (A team of blazer) attack the base of the sector 3. Favor has its Daichi is going to be again able to face Kaine. In the fight Misora he bring Tamamayu. Gallery DaichiGame.jpg daichiaction01.png|Daichi first appearance in opening of game daichiaction02.png|Daichi first action to helps Shiroh in the opening of game closeup wajah daichirev-pembukaan.png|A close up of Daichi faces closeup wajah daichi-pembukaan.png|Another close up of Daichi faces Category:Characters Category:Team Sky Category:Blazer